BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1
BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1 is the eleventh episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot Sodor has various different express trains, but the most popular is the Wild 'nor Wester, which is a direct connection from Tidmouth to London, with a stop at Knapford. While originally pulled by Edward, Gordon pulled the train for most of his time on the North Western Railway, until Pip and Emma came along in 2011. Ever since, he has mostly been pulling The Limited, a secondary express train that goes from Tidmouth to Barrow-in-Furness, but it also stops at Wellsworth, Knapford, and Crovan's Gate. You may wonder why this is important, but remember that The Limited stops at Wellsworth, thus conflict between Gordon and Diesel is frequent. While most of the engines ignored it, or intervened, it really annoyed BoCo, he wanted Diesel to just ignore Gordon, but he never did. One night, BoCo expressed his annoyance at Wellsworth Sheds. "Diesel, you really just need to stop paying attention to Gordon." He explained. "It's harder than you think, you know!" Retorted Diesel. "Well, it's really starting to irritate me, I think I need a break from it all." Before Diesel could reply, they heard a familiar voice. "Well, then, BoCo, maybe you'd like a change of scenery!" Suggested Sir Topham Hatt. BoCo was confused. "Where would that be, sir?" He asked. Smiling, Sir Topham Hatt began to speak. "I'm giving some workmen two weeks to restore the Kirk Ronan Branch Line, and it would be great to see an engine pulling the workmen and supplies instead of just having to call others to do it." BoCo was honored. "Why, I'd love to!" "Good, then it's settled. I need you to take a china clay train to Brendam Docks in the morning, thus you should be there by noon." "Well, good luck." Remarked Diesel. "Edward's told me about the Kirk Ronan branch, and it seems like you're in charge of a handful." But, BoCo just chuckled. "Don't worry, Diesel. I deal with Bill and Ben for a living, I know how to keep things orderly." "I guess that's true, I couldn't do that." Diesel and BoCo went to sleep, but the latter had a number of thoughts rushing through his mind. This will be some hard work... ever since the Cement Works shut down, the branch line's been abandoned. I don't know if I can do it. Although he struggled to go to sleep, BoCo eventually did. But, he obviously wasn't happy when his driver awoke him. "Wake up, old boy!" He called. BoCo groaned. "Ugh.. it's too early! It's only 5:30." "Nonsense!" Retorted the driver. "That clock's two hours slow, remember?" "Wait... shouldn't that be fixed?" "Sir Topham Hatt always forgets." BoCo went on his way to the Clay Pits, he was still thinking about if being in charge of the branch line's construction was the best idea. "I hope the line can handle without me." He sighed. When he got to Brendam Docks, the place was a mess. While Edward was trying to help Salty and Porter tidy it up, it was evident that it would take a bit. The three seemed to be in need of some assistance. "What happened here?" Asked BoCo. "Well, the inaccurate clocks threw us off." Explained Porter. "Me and Salty panicked a little bit." "Yes, and I was stuck helping them." Groaned Edward, it was obvious he wasn't too happy about the whole problem. "I guess I could help real quick." Said BoCo. With four engines, the mess was cleaned up much quicker. BoCo, noticing the time, panicked. "It's 11:00 already?! I should of left by now!" Shrieked the green diesel. "It's the clock." Chuckled Porter. "It's only about 9:00." BoCo sighed. "I swear, that clock will give me a panic attack." "Don't be silly, matey! Engines can't have panic attacks!" Salty replied. While Salty and Porter had to get back to work, Edward rolled up to BoCo, whom was filling up on diesel fuel. "So, are you excited to help construction?" He asked. "I'm not so sure... this is a worrying thing. Will the branch line manage?" "Don't worry, everything will be fine." BoCo still wasn't sure. "Who will pull the china clay? And the passengers to the animal park? Or-" "Silence!" Demanded Edward. "BoCo, Sir Topham Hatt would rather have an engine leading construction, we'll manage. You're much faster and stronger than me, you can do it." BoCo was quite shocked by Edward raising his voice, but understood. "Thanks, Edward!" BoCo called as he left. Smiling to himself, Edward watched as his friend left. "Godspeed." He whispered. Rushing down the line, BoCo headed towards Kellsthorpe Road, he was determined. "Edward's right, they need me." He said to nobody. But, Mavis had heard. "Who are you talking to?" A happier and more determined engine, BoCo headed towards the Kirk Ronan Branch, as it was his destiny. Characters *Edward *Porter *Diesel *BoCo *Mavis *Salty *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (Cameo) *Oliver (Cameo) *Toad (Cameo) *Cranky (Cameo) *Gordon (Mentioned) *Bill and Ben (Mentioned) *Pip and Emma (Mentioned) Trivia *The idea of BoCo and the Branch Line was inspired by a Railway Series-esque book TheLocoLover planned to write, but it never came through. **This is also why the story is in three parts. *The story was originally longer, but was cut due to time constraints. Some removed parts include: **BoCo was planned to be shown at the Clay Pits, where Timothy helps him with support as well. **A much bigger cliffhanger into part 2. Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2